In a conventional tandem bicycle (tandem), two or more riders are positioned on a single rigid, two-wheeled frame, with each rider typically having a pedal gear, each of which are linked via a single chain to a rear wheel drive gear. Since the pedal linkage is fixed, all pedal gears are in constant motion with no ability for any individual rider to rest. This has prevented widespread use of such tandems, and the associated lower production volumes have lead to relatively higher prices when compared with single bicycles.
Several attempts have been made to overcome this price and availability by linking two or more bicycles to provide the same characteristics as the tandem, but at a much lower cost. Such links usually involve attaching a rigid rod or frame between the seat mount member of the forward bicycle and the front frame members or yoke of the trailing bicycle to prevent the steering wheel of the rear bicycle from having independent movement. The joined combination then allows either rider to cease pedaling and allow for rest periods while the other rider provides the locomotion power. Such links typically are removable to allow the use of either the tandem arrangement or the use of each bicycle separately.
However, the added length associated with the two extra wheels in such a rigid arrangement leads to poorer maneuverability and control over that of conventional tandems. To overcome this lack of maneuverability, the tow bar is typically either flexibly attached or has a form of pivoting or universal joint that allows the two separate bicycles a degree of independent motion or "bending of the combination", especially on turns. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,592 to Busseuil discloses a dual universal joint system to provide such flexibility.
A significant disadvantage of Busseuil is that the dual universal joints are mounted one to each bicycle via special adapters in the form of collars or welded attachments that require specialty tools that are not normally associated with simple bicycle tool kits. Additionally, the single tow bar of Busseuil cannot be easily carried if it was detached to separate the individual bicycles at a location away from the normal storage place.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improvement over the conventional implementations of connecting two bicycles in tandem by semiflexibly linking the two bicycles using a rod or pipe having an internal strap with securing clips. Using such a pipe structure assembled from a multitude of short pipe sections joined and secured without the need for specialty tools, the present invention provide the added advantage of quick and simple assembly and disassembly of the rigid rod into more easily transportable sub-elements.